


Nightmares

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Imagine your OTP, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Person B of your OTP waking up crying from a nightmare about something tragic happening to Person A. Person A then soothes and comforts Person B back to sleep"</p><p>Days later, their dreams are still plagued with visions of despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Where was she? Why couldn’t he find her? Why wasn’t she answering him? For once, he didn’t care about running in the halls, all that mattered was that he had to find her. She had always answered her door in the mornings, but she didn’t this morning and that frightened him. Considering the situation they were all in it could mean anything, especially with that motive. Anyone would be willing to kill because of it, and he was begging deep down in his heart that she wasn’t a victim. He had already lost someone to this madness, there was no way his heart could take it if he lost her too. Which was why he and the others were searching the entire school. All he could do was hope that she was still alive, hope that she was just in the art room…

"A body has been discovered! After a brief investigation period, which you may use however you like, we will begin our class trial!"

Hope that this body discovery announcement didn’t mean what he thought it did. Although he truly didn’t wish death upon anyone else, not even Yamada, he was begging that someone else was discovered dead. He just couldn’t bear it if it was her. He didn’t want to investigate the causes of her death, or go to a trial and see the black-and-white memorial photo standing in the corner of his eye, not even leave the school without her there. He hadn’t even told her that he was…

But fate always seemed to hate him, because it is outside the art room where he finds Naegi, Oogami, and Asahina emerging from. And the swimmer sees him and the look on her face says it all. Right there he feels his own heart breaking. He’s shouting to get out of the way, he has to see her, and the tears are flowing down his face but he doesn’t care. The three of them want to stop him, they know what he’ll see will only cause him pain, but they don’t refuse and let him inside. There’s no point in stopping him, he deserves to see her. They were close friends despite these circumstances and some believed they were even more. When he enters the art room, every once of hope he had left seems to vanish into thin air.

Because the Super High School Level Painter is lying on the floor dead. Her blood is staining her uniform and rests on the floor beside her. Her fingers are lightly coated by her blood as well, most likely she had clutched the wound. And her face is too painful to look at, because it’s clear that she was choked with her scarf and her face is still blue. He doesn’t even bother to stand there in silence, he dashes over to her body as the others are arriving and taking in the sight. He’s screaming her name and it’s too much for him. Why her? Why would anyone kill her? She was innocent and kind she would never threaten anyone. She was the only one who seemed to care about him, to worry about him, and now she was gone. Why? WHY? He just keeps screaming and crying because she can’t die! He needs her! He loves her! He doesn’t want to lose her! She has to wake up! Please, wake up!

Wake up!

Ishimaru’s eyes burst open and his breathing feels heavy. He sits up and finds himself in bed, his eyes dripping from tears. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see her sitting there beside him. And after what he just awakened from, he was more relieved to see Matsuki than he had ever been. Because she was alive, and so was he.

Because they had both survived the School Life of Mutual Killing put into place by Junko Enoshima. And they had their memories of the past two years restored by the Future Foundation. And they remembered the relationship that had formed between the two of them, which had only grown stronger during their time locked in Hope’s Peak because it formed again even there. And now they were here, in the Future Foundation’s headquarters with the other survivors, trying to help the despair filled world. But that was the least of their worries this night.

Matsuki took her other hand and wiped the tears streaming down Ishimaru’s cheek away. “Kiyotaka-kun, what’s wrong?” she asks him with sincerity. They had began calling each other by first name near the end of the killing game, and it was a habit that stuck. After all, you could be informal with your lover couldn’t you?

The situation was strange to her, because in recent days she had been the one waking up crying and screaming from nightmares, some of them memories, connected to the School Life of Mutual Killing. Dreams where she found Ishimaru’s dead body, or was forced behind that fence to watch him be executed by Monokuma. Dreams where she had to be awakened from so she could cry into his chest. Dreams that she was so thankful were not reality.

Ishimaru didn’t answer, he was still getting over the fact that his dream was only that. A dream. The tears continued to fall as he finally took Matsuki into his arms and held her close, afraid that he truly would lose her. Because she was the only thing left that kept him sane. Even after he lost Mondo Oowada, even after he became the rude and brash Ishida, she had still been there to guide him through the darkness of despair. She helped him to heal slowly, because she cared about him. And truly he cared about her just as much. She was a kindred spirit, she understood him and his pain. He couldn’t help falling in love with her. Which is why he couldn’t stand the idea of her dying. “I… I thought I had lost you, Shizuka-kun…” He mutters into her ear in-between his sobs.

Matsuki could only hug the hall monitor back, rubbing her hand against her boyfriend’s back in a soothing manner. “It’s alright, Kiyotaka-kun. It was only a terrible dream.” she speaks comfortingly. “I’m here, and alive, and with you. And I always will be.”

She cupped his face in her hands, giving him a kiss on the cheek. A small tint of pink crossed his face, and Matsuki couldn’t help but giggle slightly because that still managed to make him red in the face like that two years later. But it was something about him she found endearing. She placed her forehead against his, hoping to soothe him.

"We never have to deal with Monokuma ever again. Those days are long behind us, and we have a future. We have each other." she said, taking his hands into her own.

Ishimaru smiled. She was right after all. No matter what they would have to face, they would still have each other. Fate seemed to make certain of that. “I love you, Shizuka-kun.” he whispered.

"I love you too." Matsuki answered. "Come on, we need to get some rest." The two of them kissed each other on the lips, and slowly made their way back under the covers. Matsuki instantly rested her hand and head on Ishimaru’s chest, a smile on her face. Ishimaru didn’t dare disturb her. He merely ran his hand through her long hair and wrapped his arm around her. The rest of the night was guaranteed to be peaceful for the both of them.


End file.
